


The Train Ride

by suranas



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suranas/pseuds/suranas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine and MacCready are riding on a crowded train and Sabine thinks it's the perfect time to act out her fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Train Ride

The train was particularly loud that day. Sabine could barely hear herself think over the roar of the train’s engine and the other passengers’ chattering. She took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

MacCready nudged her with his shoulder, his way of acknowledging her discomfort. Little did he know, however, there was also something else entirely that had been occupying her thoughts. 

Truthfully, Sabine had been having certain… urges as of late. Urges she couldn’t quite wrap her head around. She’d never been much of an exhibitionist nor had the thought of such things even crossed her mind, but lately she just couldn’t get the thought of blowing Mac in a public space out of her mind. Even just picturing it for a moment had her wet instantly. She honestly didn’t know where this was coming from. It was so unlike her and yet…

Sabine glanced over at MacCready who had his headphones in and was essentially dead to the world. She took this opportunity to admire just how good he looked today. He was wearing an olive green, long sleeved sweater and jeans; casual as ever, but he looks damn good in that color. Her eyes began to trail down towards his crotch and just like that images of her fantasy flooded her brain. She had to physically stop herself from undoing his pants and wrapping her mouth around his cock. What had gotten into her?

“Mac,” Sabine whispered and leaned into him.

He took his earphones out and gave her a questioning look.

“I think… I think I have a problem,” she began in a low tone.

“Babe, the ride is almost over. I know the noise is bothering you but-“

“No, you don’t understand,” she cut him off quickly.

He cocked his head. “Then what is it?”

Sabine leaned over and whispered in his ear how much she wanted to take him into her mouth right now, right here on the crowded train. A blush instantly colored his cheeks, and she couldn’t help but grin.

“Babe… you can’t be serious,” he said, completely flustered, and, honestly, a bit turned on.

When Sabine lightly ran her hand across his already hardening length through his jeans, he knew she was more than serious. He let out a soft whimper as she continued to rub her hand along his cock.

“This,” her pace increased, causing him to inhale sharply as he spoke. “This is a bad idea,” Another hitch in his breathing. “Look at all the people around us.”

“Mhm, I see them…” she purred.

MacCready wished he had his hat because he wanted nothing more than to cover his face with it right now. She was driving him absolutely nuts in the best way possible; he wasn’t sure how much longer he could protest.

Suddenly, she stopped and he involuntarily let out a low whine. Mac prayed that no one nearby had heard. He was about to ask her why she stopped when he felt her fingers go for his zipper. His head shot back into the seat, and he braced himself for the next few moments. 

Sabine slowly pulled down his zipper and let her hand wander underneath his boxers. MacCready’s eyes screwed shut causing Sabine to chuckle softly. It was so amusing to her how easily she could get him in this state. She then began to lightly trace lines around the base of his cock and used her other hand to pull him into a heated kiss. 

MacCready readily reciprocated the kiss, feeling an insatiable need to have his lips on hers. He had to pull away and bite back a moan, though, when her fingers finally brushed against his length. He suddenly remembered where they were and frantically looked around to see if anyone had noticed what was going on. 

Sabine nuzzled into his neck and chuckled. “You keep looking around like that and someone will notice. Unless that’s what you want…”

“Fu- heck no,” he retorted.

She hummed in response and began to kiss his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

Sabine slowly pulled his now fully hardened cock out of his boxers, and Mac quickly moved his hands to cover himself. He was feeling incredibly exposed and vulnerable. He thought they were lucky that no one had caught on to what they were doing already. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but Sabine beat him to it. “It’s okay. No one’s looking.”

“Yeah, for now,” he retorted.

“Stop being so obvious and they’ll never notice,” she cooed against his neck as she wrapped her hand around him.

The feeling of her lips on his neck and her slender hand wrapped around him was almost enough for him to just say “fuck it” and let it happen. It wasn’t until she began to slowly stroke him that he totally gave in.

Suddenly, Sabine halted her motion, much to MacCready’s dismay, and took a quick glance around. When she was sure no one’s eyes were on them she shifted herself down towards his crotch. Were someone to look over, she figured they’d have a pretty good idea about what was going on. Normally she’d care, but she was too caught up in this fantasy of hers coming to life to give it a second thought.

Mac inhaled sharply as she ran her tongue along his length from base to tip. He honestly couldn’t believe she was doing this; it was so out of character for her. Not that he’s complaining too much, he loved it when she blew him. The fact that they were on a crowded train was the only downside, but the more she touched him, the less he cared. 

Sabine swirled her tongue around his head before taking him into her mouth. Her partner whined, and, were her mouth not busy, she would have grinned. She loved it when he got like this, his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut, and that she was the only one who got to make it happen. Had they not been in public, where their actions were dangerous enough, Sabine would have wanted to take it further.

MacCready opened his eyes and began to watch her head bob up and down and the sight, had he not already been sitting down, would have made his knees buckle. He loved watching her; the sight of her mouth around his cock was one of his favorites, second only to her naked, with both hands braced against his chest, riding him. 

However, as amazing as this was, MacCready wanted more. He placed a hand on her head and gently pushed down, making her take him in deeper. At first she gagged a little, and Mac looked around, concerned and wondering if anyone had heard. By the time he was sure no one had, she was taking him with ease once more. 

A small groan escaped his mouth as he got closer to coming, followed by a string of expletives. In response to this, she began to move her mouth faster, causing him to let loose even more curses. Desperately wanting even more, he twisted his hand in her hair and began to guide her head. Soon after, he gripped the edge of his seat and involuntarily bucked his hips forward slightly as he came with a bit more audible moan than he would have liked.

Sabine felt him come in her mouth and readily swallowed it down before helping him put himself away. She wiped her mouth and quickly sat up straight, scanning the area to see if anyone had caught on. A few did, as it turned out, and were currently casting disgusted glances in their direction. She felt her face get hot, and her stomach knot up immediately.

MacCready, on the other hand, hadn’t even noticed the looks; he was still riding the high of orgasm. Sure, he’d feel embarrassed later, but for now he just pulled Sabine into his arm and kissed the top of her head. He then leaned his head back into the seat with a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face.

Seeing that Mac didn’t give a damn, or didn’t even notice, made Sabine feel more at ease. She nuzzled into his side with her own smirk on her face. Maybe she’d regret it later, but right now she was rather pleased with herself.


End file.
